sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
I'vie Phynex
I'vie Phynex is a Chiss Imperium Agent under Keeper Jubei Yagu. She is currently partners with Agent Myrmidos Hoth Growing up in the Chiss Ascendancy Phynex was born on the Ascendancy's capital planet, Csilla. Known originally as Vie'ph'nex'nuruodo, Phynex belonged to the Second Ruling Family of the Ascendancy, Nuruodo, which oversaw the governments military and foreign affairs. Her parents, whose names are unknown, were low-ranking dignitaries in House Nuruodo. Shortly after her birth, Phynex was taken to be raised on the House's home planet of Naporar. It was here that she learned to speak Chenuh, the primary language of the Chiss, and Minnisiat, their trade language. At the age of thirteen, Phynex was recruited to the Chiss Expansionary Defense Force. Over the next seven years, she trained as a soldier, specializing in sniper skills and hacking. It was here that she learned to speak Basic and Huttese, in preparation to ship out to the galaxy at large. When conflict arose between the two Ruling Families in charge of the Defense Force--House Nuruodo and House Mitth--I'vie stripped herself of her house name and simplified it so that Basic-speakers could pronounce it. Renaming herself I'vie Phynex, she soon rose to the position of a junior officer, and was sent to aid the Sith Empire's efforts on Hoth. Military Training on Hoth Much of this information has been redacted by the Chiss Ascendancy, in order to maintain their alliance with the Empire. While on Hoth, Phynex ran multiple operations against the Republic, in an attempt to exhaust their forces. She soon became bored with the work, and began to teach herself about coding, and other computer-related algorithms. While her service record was expectional, Phynex never rose in the ranks, as she was rather vocal about her opinions of the Empire. Joining the Sith Imperium Towards the end of her time on Hoth, Phynex was discovered by Darth Azu'lae Viszla. Impressed by her sniper skills and her ability to keep a cool head in a fight, Vizsla extended an invitation to the Sith Imperium to I'vie. She accepted without hesitation, as she was one of a few Chiss who had made it known that they did not approve of the Ascendancy's alliance with the Empire. Meeting Agent Hoth and the Incident Under her new Keeper, Phynex was sent to train on the Imperial homeworld, Dromund Kaas. During her training, I'vie learned about the subtle art of infiltration, and successfully gained the trust of several high-ranking Imperial officers. In doing so, she caught the attention of Keeper Yagu, who assigned Agent Myrmidos Hoth to supervise her. The two quickly became close friends and allies, successfully navigating the Dark Temple together. As she was preparing to leave Dromund Kaas, Phynex was approached by a Sith, who apparently needed her services for an infiltration mission. Phynex did not think anything of it, as the Sith apparently knew both herself and Agent Hoth, and used their names. Upon taking him into her secured hangar, Phynex was brutally attacked and raped by the Sith Pureblood Kedyns'crow. He then attempted to subjugate I'vie, and tried to take her to Nar Shaddaa or Belsavis to fit her with a slave collar. Phynex somehow managed to retrieve her rifle and force him out of her hangar, then flew to Vaiken Spacedock to recieve treatment. She was cared for by Agent Hoth and Alor Wu-Fei Kryze, who helped maintain a shoud of secrecy in regards to the Incident. Meeting Ravnikis Nightingale While recieving treatment for her numerous injures, Phynex met the Forian prince, Ravnikis Nightingale. Nightingale worshipped the Chiss, as apparently they had aided the Forian centuries before. This initially made Phynex very uneasy, as she was full of mistrust following the Incident. Eventually, the two became close friends, and Ravnikis became one of her closests confidants. Soon after, the two realized that they had stronger feelings for each other, and began a romantic relationship. The Trial Together, the two, along with many other of the Imperium's Sith members, travelled to Dromund Kaas to participate in what I'vie understood to be a bonding trial. As one of the tests, Phynex and Nightingale entered a cave and activated a set of ancient runes. The walls of the cave seemed to shift into what I'vie feared the most--the walls of her private spaceport on Dromund Kaas. A phantasm of the Sith Kedyns'crow appeared and I'vie attempted to fight him off, alone. She failed, and was struck down and beaten by the phantasm, who in turn was defeated by Ravnikis. Ashamed and afraid, I'vie ran from Ravnikis, unwilling to share what had happened during the Incident. After gentle persuasion, Ravnikis entered her mind and experienced the Incident from a third-person perspective, finally understanding. He vowed that he would keep her safe at the expense of his own life, and I'vie finally felt comfortable showing him her scars. Phynex's Attempted Suicide Through circumstances unknown to Phynex, Nightingale was lead to believe that his apprentice, Maladii, had killed I'vie in a jealous rage. Consumed by the Dark Side, he failed to recognize I'vie as alive when she confronted him, and attempted to kill her, stating that she was a spirit, or an impostor. Scarred by the experience and suffereing from a PTSD relapse, I'vie began to believe that she was better off dead, and attempted to take her own life by stepping off a cliff. Realizing at the last minute that she was, indeed, alive, Ravnikis jumped and broke her fall, sacrificing himself. Believing him to be dead, and understanding that it was her fault, I'vie attempted to slit her wrists. Ravnikis forced the blade out of her hands with the Force, but it still cut deeply. Phynex fell face-down into a nearby ravine, falling unconscious. The two were soon discovered by Mand'alor Achilles Kelborn, and Beviin Kelborn, who took them to the Ziost Shadow for treatment. During her recovery, Phynex came to realize that whatever feelings she felt for Ravnikis had been wiped away and replaced with sheer terror when he tried to reach for her (as a result of her PTSD). She vowed to keep away from him, but still felt rather conflicted about leaving the man who tried to care and help her. Ravnikis's Betrayal Shortly after being cleared for duty, Phynex was sent on an undercver mission to Balmorra, where she infiltrated the resistance in order to convince them to ally with the Imperium. She was unable to contact anyone for over a month and a half, and during that time, her feelings for Ravnikis returned, and she forgave him for what had happened. When she returned, however, she learned that he had left her for Maladii, that Maladii was pregnant, and that Ravnikis intended to marry Maladii and make her his queen. I'vie fell into a deep depression, drinking to excess. In a drunken rage, she struck Ravnikis with the very rifle that he had given her, then threw it at his feet, her heart broken, whatever strength he had helped her regain gone. Therapy and Myrmidos Without Ravnikis's support, I'vie once again became plagued by nightmares of her encounter with Crow. Upon noticing her haggard and worn appearance, Myrmidos offered to attempt to imitate whatever Ravnikis had done to help her. He remained unshaken when she revealed that Ravnikis used to hold her when she slept. What initially was conceived as an experiment quickly became the realization that the two had romantic feelings for one another. Myrmidos pledged to care for her, and to help her recover as fully as possible as they slowly began a more intimate relationship. He began teaching her to play on a musical keyboard, in the hopes that the repetitive movements would loosen the muscles and create an opportunity for I'vie's hands to regain function. Psychological and Physical Profile Due to the events surrounding the Incident, Phynex strongly mistrusts the Sith, an emotion that almost borders on fear. She is no longer to adequately communicate with people who exist outside of her tight circle of trust, which, at the moment, only incorporates Myrmidos, and Alor Kryze. Phynex speaks with a slight stutter, and very rarely makes eye-contact with the people she speaks to. It is speculated that this is due to a rather severe case of post-traumatic stress disorder, however Phynex refuses to seek treatment. As a result, she suffers from extreme cases of insomnia and anorexia. When it is required for a mission, she is able to push her stutter away and assume a new persona, however her insecurities do not allow her to maintain this act for long. She is also still psychogically capable of keeing a cool head in the heat of battle. She is very slow to anger, and thus when she does get angry, she explodes. Physically, Phynex is incredibly fit and limber. However, due to her attempts to crawl away from her attacker during the Incident, I'vie's hands have been wrecked beyond repair. The skin is covered in thick, ropy scar tissue, several fingernails are missing, and many of the sensory nerves in her hands no longer function. As a result, the muscles in her hands only retained about sixty percent of the functionality she had before, making her a slower and more precise shot. She is unable to fully close or open her hands, making simple tasks extremely difficult. Her skin, which she keeps covered, is covered in scars from the Incident, and only one, a large bite-mark, can be seen on her neck. Phynex is in no way religious, as she prefers the solid data provided by intel and numbers instead of the "false hope" that is provided by a diety. While having seen evidence to the contrary, Phynex denies the existence of the Force, and rationalizes these "magics" as the result of levitation fields and high-tech trickery. She is smart enough to never fully vocalize these beliefs to anyone, as she knows that doing so could result in severe repercussions. Category:Personnel